The present invention is directed generally to a unity candle and more particularly to an improved unity candle comprised of two or more half sections with separate wicks on the adjoining surfaces of the sections.
The invention is further directed to an improved method of symbolizing the joining of a couple in matrimony, using the split unity candle of the present invention.
In religious ceremonies for weddings and renewal of marriage vows, it is often traditional for the couple to light a unity candle. Generally, this has been done by both individuals of the couple taking small separate candles and jointly lighting a single large unity candle.
Whereas this traditional ceremony embodies some symbolism of the two flames becoming one, it has been found that this symbolism can be expanded and made more vivid and apparent with the improved unity candle of the present invention.
Whereas the ceremonial use of unity candles has heretofore been limited to nuptial ceremonies, it has been found that the symbolism afforded by multiple section unity candles has application to non-nuptial ceremonies as well.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved unity candle and ceremonial method of symbolizing the joining of a couple in matrimony.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a unity candle comprising split half sections with separate wicks on the adjoining surfaces of each of the two half sections.
Another object is to provide an improved unity candle having a structure which results in a noticeably larger flame when the half sections of the unity candle are joined together.
Another object is to provide an improved unity candle having a structure which results in the physical bonding of the two half sections of the candle when they are brought together.
Another object is to provide an improved unity candle having at least three sections with a separate wick on each section.
Another object is to provide an improved unity candle which is simple in construction, easily lit, and capable of vivid symbolism in connection with a marriage ceremony.